


don't leave (take me back)

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [6]
Category: DCU
Genre: Abandonment, Blindfolds, Crying, Free Use, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Sensory Deprivation, Whumptober 2020, get it out, no more, stop please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Slade leaves Robin alone. Abandoned.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/others
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	don't leave (take me back)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6:   
> Kinktober: Free Use | Sensory deprivation  
> Noncontober: Crying  
> Whumptpber: Get it out/no more/stop please

_ Stop. _

They spread him apart, tearing away at clothes, barking laughter.

_ Stop. _

He can’t see them - a dark blindfold over his eyes, his last sight of Slade walking away - only hear them jeering and their touches on skin.

_ Stop. _

His mouth pried open, a ring gag shoved inside, because - “The bitch bites!” Someone says with a laugh - and he has to taste them on his tongue. It’s revolting, makes him gag and try to push it out, but they just press down harder, laugh harder.

_ They aren’t master. _

Hands touching him everywhere - on his arms and legs and tugging his hair and slaps to his cheeks and hits to ass. Some touch his cock, pumping it, maybe trying to get hard. Robin just whines, distressed. He’s not supposed to get hard, not supposed to come, unless his master permits it. 

_ Where’s master? _

He doesn’t get hard. It’s not master, after all, and they stop after a while, swearing and spanking his balls instead. It hurts, but they don’t know how to break him the way Slade does. Hands tug his cheeks apart, and someone spits on his hole, and Robin feels the saliva trail down.

_ Stop. _

They’re not allowed to touch him. Robin belongs to Slade, to his  _ master.  _ Why are they touching him? Isn’t Slade  _ here _ ? Was he allowing this? Or was he… left behind? 

_ Don’t leave me. _

But no, he still has his collar. Can feel its weight, even if he can’t touch it. Slade owns him. Slade will come back for him. He still belongs, he’s still wanted - this is just for a bit, and then Slade will come back and take him back and punish him for being stupid and helpless and for letting other people touch him even if Slade’s the one who left him but that doesn’t  _ matter  _ as long as his master is  _ there -  _

_ Master. _

“The fuck is this? Take it off, man.” And then - Hands tugging at his neck - at his collar- choking him - and then he’s terrifyingly weightless, spiralling out of gravity into the endless blue, swept out by the raging tide into the fathomless sea. It takes a moment to sink in, but the collar is gone. 

Robin  _ screams. _

_ Nonono! _

“Shut the fuck up, bitch,” they snap, irritated. Robin doesn’t stop screaming, barely hears them, voice and despair blood curlingly loud and desperate. It’s loud and shrill and keeps getting louder instead of dying out, like if he keeps screaming his master will hear him, will answer him, will appear before him and put the collar around him once more and take him  _ back. _

_ Come back, please. _

“Fucking hell, someone just shut him up.” Robin’s voice abruptly cuts off as a cock is shoved unceremoniously down his throat. It knocks him breathless, makes him gag, because it’s  _ not  _ his master’s. It’s someone else, but they’re using his master’s property and that’s  _ wrong,  _ and he  _ hates  _ the taste in his mouth but all he can do is gag with each thrust, blind to those touching him. Strangers. Nameless people, claiming him like only Slade ever had. 

_ Stop. _

If he doesn’t have Slade’s symbol of ownership on him, if he isn’t  _ owned,  _ does that mean he isn’t Slade’s, that he isn’t  _ wanted?  _ But, no, no, he’s still Slade’s, still  _ belongs,  _ because he still has Slade’s brand over the curve of his hip, still has all the scars and marks his master has so mercifully deigned to give him. He is still  _ owned. _

_ So why? What did I do  _ **_wrong_ ** _? _

Nails rake down his back, scratching through scars. Robin’s heart  _ jumps.  _ No.  _ No.  _ They can’t be ruining his scars. They’re not allowed. Robin’s not allowed. Slade’s marks  _ stay.  _ No one is allowed to hurt him but Slade, because  _ he’s  _ Slade’s, because you don’t just get to touch Slade’s  _ property  _ so  _ casually. _

...So why isn’t Slade stopping them? 

_ I don’t understand. I’m sorry, please. _

Robin is everything Slade says he is. Stupid. Silly. Small.  _ Weak.  _ But there’s always been a ‘but’ there, attached to everything - he may be trash _ , but  _ he’s  _ Slade’s,  _ that makes him  _ something.  _ But now - bruises on skin that aren’t from Slade’s fists or his boots, scratches on his skin, lacerations from knives  _ digging into his brand. _

Robin screams, again, but it’s already muffled by the cock down his throat. The man groans in pleasure, it’s too high pitched to be Slade’s, too drawn out and the tone all too wrong. 

_ Wrongwrong _ **_wrong._ **

Slade can’t hear him.

Or maybe he doesn’t  _ want  _ to.

Robin doesn’t know what terrifies him more - the possibility that Slade still wants him but  _ can’t  _ help him, or that Slade is invulnerable as ever but no longer has the desire to help him. 

Pressure behind him, hot flesh pressing against his rim. Robin tries to lurch forward, but he’s bound, caught in place as hands swarm over him like skittering bugs, cruel and relentless. 

_ That’s not yours.  _

He belongs to his master, Slade is the only one to touch him, to fuck him, to hurt him and abuse him and hit him but it’s all always  _ Slade  _ but they’re  _ touching  _ and not  _ stopping  _ and Robin can’t move, caught helplessly, and he doesn’t know what to  _ do  _ and Slade will be so  _ upset  _ with him, absolutely furious, he can’t imagine how much his punishment will  _ hurt - _

_ But Slade  _ **_left._ **

And Robin is abandoned. Not Slade’s. And if he’s not Slade’s, and Slade won’t even ever bother to come back for him, then what of Robin? What about him, who can’t fathom an existence without Slade?

Is he to be caught in this eternal purgatory of strangers passing through, using him as a matter of convenience, always  _ used  _ but never  _ wanted? _

_ Master! _

But Slade has  _ abandoned  _ him.

Robin cries, sobbing, tears streaming down his face as he  _ breaks,  _ not under the onslaught on his body, but under the realization that he has no master, that he is nothing because Slade is  _ gone. _

_ Pleasei’msorrycomebackcomebackpleasedon’tleaveme _

They just keep pushing in, relentless, and no matter how Robin squirms and tries to get away, trying to get it out, he  _ can’t,  _ just has to lie there as cock after cock pierces him. But not a single one is Slade’s. Robin knows it intimately, could tell if it were Slade with a single taste or thrust but  _ it’s not him.  _

So all Robin can do is lie there and cry, sobbing and bawling and getting more and more hysterical as his head gets dizzier and dizzier. His eyes burn, hot tears down his cheeks, and he wants to rip them out because if he can’t see Slade then what’s the  _ point. _

_ I’ll be good,  _ he pleads, unheard and unseen, crying still.  _ So please, no more, please, master - _

**_Come back._ **


End file.
